Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix
|publisher=Square Enix |release= March 29, 2007 |genre=Aksie RPG |modes=Enkele speler |ratings= :A |platforms= }} Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix is 'n Japan-eksklusiewe reissue van Kingdom Hearts II dat gebruik hoofsaaklik Engelse stem Waarnemende met Japannees teks, onderskrifte en kontroles, sowel as bonus inhoud. Dit is vrygestel as 'n deel van Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ samestelling, saam met Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Die speletjie was remastered in HD en buite Japan vir die eerste keer as deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Aankondiging Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix was in die middel-laat 2006 rumored. Hoewel het sy ontwikkeling bevestig nie, het hy gesê dat as 'n Final Mix weergawe was vir ander lande geskep word, hy sou 'n "trump kaart" gebruik. In September 2006 Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix was uiteindelik aangekondig, en op 29 Maart 2007, vrygestel slaan winkels regoor Japan. Geen amptelike planne was aangekondig vir die vrylating in die Verenigde State of ander lande, ten spyte van die onderwerp word gewild oor Kingdom Hearts-verwante forums. Daar was gerugte van 'n val 2008 vrylating in EGM tydskrif en 1up.com, hoewel dit nie waar is nie. Die Direkteur van die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, Tetsuya Nomura, aangehaal het, "die Final Mix speletjies is net Japannese eksklusiewes. Op die regte tyd, ek kan 'n Final Mix vrystel in ander lande, maar Kingdom Hearts Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix is nie my keuse." Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is ook opmerklik dat die finale speletjies Tetsuya Nomura gemaak vir die PlayStation 2. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, wat ook insluit Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix aangekondig was en 'n cutscene-georiënteerde Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, alle remastered in HD. Dit was op 2 Oktober 2014 in Japan en 2 Desember in Noord-Amerika vrygestel. Veranderinge Aanvanklike voorskoue en aankondigings Skanderings van tydskrif artikels en voorskou video's verskyn op talle webwerwe in die weke voorafgegaan word die speletjie se vrylating. Hulle bykomende tonele met betrekking tot die drie geheimsinnige gepantserde Ridders aan die einde van die Kingdom Hearts II geheime einde ingesluit. Later skermskote getoon een van hierdie drie Ridders in stryd met Sora, Donald en Goofy. Die wese dien as 'n geheime baas met ongelooflike krag en 'n enorme bedrag van HP, baie soos Onbekende vanaf Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Die voorskou video's het ook getoon dat sukkel Roxas moontlik sou wees in teenstelling met die cutscene in die oorspronklike speletjie. Square Enix ook aan die lig gebring dat data replikas van elke lid van Organisasie XIII kon word uitgedaag in 'n geheime area by Hollow Bastion en geveg onafhanklik van die storyline. Stem-Waarnemende op Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix was aangekondig word meestal in Engels, met Japannees Subtitels, soos Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, maar die nuwe tonele gebruik Japannese stem-Waarnemende wanneer gekyk in teater modus en was voiceless in-speletjie met Japannees Subtitels. Dit is waarskynlik as gevolg van die nuwe tonele met Organisasie XIII lede vanaf Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, wat nog het nie Engelse stem akteurs. Nuwe funksies Kenmerke *Vergesel wees van 'n nuwe probleme modus genoem Kritiese Modus (Critical Mode). *'N nuwe Drive Vorm genoem "Limiet Vorm" het vermoëns van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, en ook dra ooreenkoms om Sora se klere uit die oorspronklike speletjie. *'N nuwe mini spel genaamd Legkaart, wat spesiale items met ywer. Storielyn *Nuwe cutscenes gebaseer op die Kingdom Hearts II romans was bygevoeg; Sommige betrek Roxas, insluitend tonele van hom gesprek met Axel in Twilight Town terwyl dra die Organisasie se handtekening swart jas. Daar is ook bykomende tonele van Roxas en Riku, insluitend skote van hul tweede stryd, waar Riku neem op die vorm van Ansem, soeker van duisternis, Naminé verlaat met Axel, Riku en Sora praat voordat hulle sukkel 2de gepantserde Xemnas, Xigbar en Zexion praat oor Xemnas, en die organisasie hul planne te bespreek en baasspelerig op insidente soos Axel se dood. *Al die nuwe cutscenes is stilgemaak en slegs die Japannese Subtitels kan laat een maak uit wat die gesprek is oor. Dit is egter slegs vir die aanvanklike playthrough en Engelse oudio-baan. Alle tonele het volle besorgdheid vir die Japannese oudio-baan. *Zexion se wapen is geopenbaar, 'n groot boek genaamd 'n "Leksikon", wat hy kan gebruik om te trap sy vyande in 'n alternatiewe werklikheid. *Karakter modelle vir Buzz Lightyear en Woody vanaf Toy Story is teenwoordig in die speletjie data van Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, maar was ongebruikte. Gevegte *Alle lede van die Organisasie XIII kan nou geveg word regdeur die verhaal. Roxas se stryd met Sora by die Stasie van Ontwaking is nou 'n daarvan, verpligte stryd, terwyl die oorblywende lede kan deur die opsionele Afwesig Silhoeët sidequest, wat ook met ywer hul joernaal inskrywing geveg word. Al dertien lede kan te eniger tyd by die Tuin van Studie binne die Cavern van Gedagtenis, waar hulle is aansienlik sterker as voor refought word. *Die Voortslepende Sal by Disney Kasteel verskyn nadat die speletjie is voltooi as 'n opsionele superboss soortgelyk aan die Onbekende in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. *Die Sampioen XIII verskyn oor die wêrelde nadat sekere episodes is voltooi as opsionele base soortgelyk aan die verskeie Sampioen Heartless in Kingdom Hearts. Bonus *"Theater modus" - 'n kieslys waar voorheen vertoonde cutscenes kan fyn dopgehou word weer met Engels of Japannees stemme deur druk en . *'N nuwe geheime eindwaarde video getiteld "Birth by Sleep", 'n diep dink vir Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *Geheime kenmerke kan toegang verkry tot in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix by die sluiting van Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories en omgekeerd. #Roxas se storie is Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, insluitend sy stryd met Riku uitgebrei. #A Kroon, brons, silwer of goud, op Sora se kop vir mengsel verdun en die volgende in enige volgorde kan verskyn: #*Alle Sampioen XIII Heartless #*Alle Replika Data #*Lingering Will #Twilight Town Veranderinge: #*Voorwaardes te beëindig die stryd voor die stasie verander het (óf verbind 100 treffers, gaan onder 30% HP, of stryd vir negentig sekondes). #*Byvoeging van Limiet Vorm spieël in die Geheimsinnige Toring. #Hollow Bastion Veranderinge: #*Na die gebeurtenis toneel met Sephiroth, 'n toneel met Yuna, Rikku en Paine vlieg uit 'n gat in die Kasteel muur vertoon. Hierdie gat lei tot 'n nuwe area genaamd die Cavern van gedagtenis. #The Land of Dragons Veranderinge: #*Die moraal meter depletes tussenposes vinniger wat Sora om die missies vinniger klaar te maak. #*Waarde van "verras aanval" gees meter is verminder. #*Karre en vuurpyle of nie meer onmiddellik na die skerm verlaat en terugkeer. #Dier se Kasteel Veranderinge: #*Toestande aan die einde van die stryd in die woonkamer verander het (óf verbind 100 treffers, gaan onder 30% HP, of stryd vir negentig sekondes). #*Cogsworth se stamina depletes teen 'n vinniger tempo. #Olympus Coliseum Veranderinge: #*Die tydsbeperking vir wat moet Sora Pete verslaan terwyl beskerm Megara, verander van 2 minute tot negentig sekondes. #Disney Kasteel Veranderinge: #*Vyande nie laat val nie prys bokse terwyl Minnie te beskerm. #Tydlose rivier Veranderinge: #*Veranderinge is gemaak om die vier tyd venster gevegte. #Agrabah Veranderinge: #*Toestande aan die einde van die stryd in die straat verander het (óf verbind 100 treffers, gaan onder 30% HP, of stryd vir negentig sekondes). #*Die stryd teen die Sandswept Ruins verander het (vyande prys bokse val nie en die tyd om te aktiveer die skakelaars na die ondersoek van die monument het toegeneem van dertig na forty-five sekondes). #Halloween Town Veranderinge: #*Nuwe kostuums en musiek in Kersfees dorp. #100-hektaar bos Veranderinge: #*Tyd vir Episode 4 verander vanaf drie tot vyf minute. #*Episode 5 reëls het verander nie. #*Drive Vorms is beskikbaar in mini-speletjies. #Die wêreld wat nooit Veranderinge: #*Xigbar verander sy geweer beweging wanneer hulle probeer om snipe Sora van bo. #Byvoeging van kritiese modus: #*In vergelyking tot Standaard en Proud, vyande veroorsaak twee keer die skade nie, behalwe vir die Sampioen XIII wat 1.25x die skade veroorsaak. #*Verskeie vermoëns op die derde dag (Reaction Boost, Finishing Plus, Draw, 2x Lucky Lucky, MP Hastera and EXP Zero) toegestaan word. #*Roxas se aanvanklike AP is 50. #*AP verhoog met inkremente van 3 in plaas van 2. #*In vergelyking met Standaard en Proud, HP en MP hoeveelhede van Bonus vlakke gehalveer is (Sora net kry 60 HP in plaas van 120 HP). #*In vergelyking met Standaard en Proud, EXP opgedoen is driekwart van die normale bedrag. #*Stoor lêer wys "Kritieke modus". #*Die "Birth by sleep" video net ontsluiting vereis wen die goue kroon. #*In die PS2 blaaier skerm, Daar's 'n simbool aan die stoor data lêer op die geheue kaart. #Vul die Drive meter is makliker en die maksimum vlak vir die Drive meter het toegeneem vanaf sewe tot nege. #Nuwe wapens en bykomstighede: #*Winner's Proof #*Executive's Ring #*Grand Ribbon #*Spell's Relic+ #*Akashic Record+ #*Frozen Pride en Frozen Pride+ #*Centurion en Centurion+ #*Shadow Archive en Shadow Archive+ #*Full Bloom en Full Bloom+ #*Shock Charm en Shock Charm+ #*Two Become One #*Plain Mushroom, Plain Mushroom+, Precious Mushroom, Precious Mushroom+, Premium Mushroom #*Joyous Mushroom, Joyous Mushroom+, Majestic Mushroom, Majestic Mushroom+, Ultimate Mushroom Eksterne skakels *Amptenaar webwerf ja:キングダム ハーツII#キングダム ハーツII ファイナル ミックス+ en:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix fr:Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix de:Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix es:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix it:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix pt:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix fi:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix